haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Birdcage
|Torikago}} is the three hundred and tenth chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 33rd issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2018 series. Overview Since the beginning, Nekoma has employed a strategy of exerting pressure and limiting Hinata's movements. The effect is becoming apparent as Karasuno's attacks are being read and dealt with. Karasuno finally realizes their opponents' true intention with Kenma fully intending on entrapping Hinata as if he's a bird in a cage. Plot Hinata's spike goes out of bounds, giving a point to Nekoma. Next up, Fukunaga makes a short serve targeting Hinata. Nishinoya steps forward to make an easy save but seems to realize something afterwards. Tanaka spikes off of Kageyama's toss. Kai saves it. Kenma immediately moves under the ball to send a high toss to Yamamoto, who manages a powerful wipe that sends the ball ricocheting off of the blockers' hands. Nishinoya saves the ball just before it hits the floor. Karasuno's formation is broken but that doesn't stop Hinata and Kageyama from performing their signature quick. However, Nekoma is prepared and puts up a three-man block that completely shuts down Hinata's spike, shocking everybody in the process. With a score of 13-15, Nekoma gradually closes in on Karasuno's lead. Lev ponders over Kenma's instruction about blocking Hinata the next time he comes in for an attack and concludes that Kenma is scary for accurately predicting Karasuno's move. During the team meeting the night before, Kenma maps out a specific plan to limit Hinata's run-ups using serves. He divides the court into nine even sections and instructs his teammates to aim for the location that he points out. Lev is still in disbelief and questions how Kenma know when to block Hinata. While Kenma explains to Lev, Nishinoya figures out that Nekoma is forcing him to receive in a position that would block Hinata's run-up path. Karasuno now understands just how thorough Nekoma's plan is. Lev notices that blocking has been easier when Hinata couldn't get a proper run-up. Kai adds that despite Kageyama's ability to force an attack even when the receive is off, the quick can be rendered useless if Hinata is restrained. Kenma elaborates that if an opportunity present itself, the ball will definitely go to Hinata due to his natural preference to jump and the setter not wanting to leave a spiker's mistake hanging. Once again, Kenma reinforces the notion that they don't need to fully stop Karasuno but simply chip away at their opponent to add stress and force an error. Kenma is aware that the run-up is Hinata's "wings" and is fully intending on enclosing him in like a bird in a cage. Appearances *Genta Okuda *Hiromi Takanashi *Shōyō Hinata *Lev Haiba *Kenma Kozume *Tobio Kageyama *Taketora Yamamoto *Shōhei Fukunaga *Morisuke Yaku *Nobuyuki Kai *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Yū Nishinoya *Keishin Ukai *Asahi Azumane *Kōshi Sugawara *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Hitoka Yachi *Satori Tendō *Tsutomu Goshiki *Kei Tsukishima *Suguru Daishō *Mika Yamaka *Akane Yamamoto *Masaki Gōra *Daiki Ogano *Eikichi Chigaya *Ikkei Ukai *Sō Inuoka *Tetsurō Kuroo Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Nekoma Category:Article stubs Category:Volume 35